Dexter and Remy Forever
by taypay
Summary: Dexter and Remy are together and loving it but, when Remy's old boyfriend comes back to hurt her, she needs someone with her at all times to be safe. Dexter is more than happy to.
1. D and R 4ever Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so i would appreticate it if you guys could give me some tips... I'm not the best at the talking parts, but i'm learning. Also the characters may seem a little out of character.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

"Dexter!" I yelled "Can you bring me some soup?" Ugggg I hate being sick, but I guess that's what you get for having a snowball fight with your boyfriend without a jacket. I sighed out

loud right before Dexter came in. "Bon apa teet, Miss Remy MY Starr" Dexter said handing me my soup. "If I'm your star then why did you give me cold soup?" I half asked half laughed. "I

knew I forgot something" he said taking my soup. I stopped him from leaving my room, with my soup and said "It's okay I don't need soup, I'm just really cold." I shivered for dramatic

effect. "I know something that will warm you up!" Dexter exclaimed, he continued by saying "he's tall, dark, han-" "annoying, cheesy, and a klutz" I finished for him. Dexter crawled onto

my bed and hovered over me, my breath quickened as our eyes locked. He lowered his body and put his forehead against mine, breathing in my scent. He closed his eyes, he kissed my

cheek, and rolled over to the side of me. I turned my body to look at him. I got lost in his eyes. I could see the love he had for me endless, wonderful, and blissful. I knew he would love

me forever, like he said the first day we met, chemistry. I was just starting to relize that maybe just maybe love did excist, and maybe just maybe I was falling hard for someone I knew I

loved unconditionally. He kissed my forehead and put his strong arms around me. I suddenly felt warm and tired, but most of all I felt protected in his arms, not that I would ever admit

that though. I curled up into his chest and whispered I. Love. You. Dexter put his lips to my ear, making me shiver, and said with a smile dancing on his lips "I knew that before the plastic

silverware." I slapped his chest, but to my dismay it was more like a tap because I was suddenly drifting into a deep slumber.

I don't even think my dream was considered a dream it was just of pictures flying. A different one going by me each time. Before they could fly away I studied them. At first I knew who

they were it was Dexter and I, but even when a new picture came by it was the same one, just Dexter and I were getting older. His arm was still around my waist in every picture and my

head was still on his shoulder in every picture. I would have expected to be shoked, but my dream self was just smiling. I tried to keep thinking of my dream, but I knew in the morning i

would forget it, like i always do.

* * *

**Hey how did you guys like it. I'm going to try to make more This Lullaby stories because there isn't alot. Please R&R or else i won't add more! lol**


	2. D and R 4ever Chapter 2

**Yes, I know Remy does seem a little bit to lovey dovey, but that kind of personality is the one that fit this story. Now you may proceed...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a light snore in my ear, and of course I forgot my dream. I turned my head and saw Dexter and I were cuddled up into each other. My back was against his chest

and his arm was around my waist. If it was another guy he would have been gone by the time i fell asleep. I took a deep breath and noticed I was still a little stuffy, but that was nothing

the hot water of a shower couldn't fix. I carefully and quietly got out of my bed and walked to my bathroom.

As the warm water hit my face and shoulders I began to recap of the previous night. I remember I felt protected in his arms, I remember how fast my heart was beating when he hovered

over me, but most of all I remember the look in his eyes. It was like he would risk his own life to make me happy, even though I was only happy with him.

As I got out I knew our love was going to be immortal, and nothing could change that.

I got dressed and headed back to my room. When I walked in I saw Dexter up and leaning against the headboard with a smug look on his face. "What?" I said looking down to make sure

I had pants on. Check. "Oh nothing, nothing" he said still smiling. I sat down on the bed next to him, and took his hand and tracing the lines with my pinky. "what if I don't give you kisses

until you tell me?" His face wasn't horrified which made me frown. "Will I still get to be with you" he asked. I though and answered No. His face looked horrified now, but he said "Well,

then I guess I'll have to tell you, only cause I love you though." From behind him he pulled out a wrinkly piece of paper I took it and looked at the kind of legible handwriting. "Did you read

this?" I said trying to keep my voice calm. "Only the beginning, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to read it." he explained. A wave of relief washed over me, but then I though Why should I

keep this a secret, if he already knows I love him? I looked up to his puppy dog face and handed it to him. He was shocked, but I said "Go ahead, read it." He snaked his arm around my

waist and pulled me closer to him, so there was no space in between us. He read the note aloud.

Dear Dexter,

This is really hard to tell you, but I think you get the picture when you look into my eyes. I used to be the type of girl who dated a guy for a week then dumped him, but with you I could

never do that. You're like my other half, someone I can tell anything and everything and you would never get bored. When we are apart all I can think about is you, I can't imagine a

lifetime without you. All I'm trying to say is I love you and if you let me go I will understand, but you will always be the one for me, my other half.

Love,

Remy Starr

"At first I though you were dumping me." Dexter said as he pulled me into his lap. He kissed my forehead, my left cheek, and then my right cheek. "I will never ever let you go Remy" he

said right before he kissed me on the mouth. I felt a tear run down my face, but Dexter kissed it away. I put my hand on his cheek and he put his hand over mine. Our noses bumping. We

stayed like that, motionless until he brushed my hair out of my face and then kissed my ear. "I will never let you down, Remy"

* * *

**My first ever chapter 2 in FanFiction! Please R&R!**


	3. D and R 4ever Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little rushed, I'm going to go back and fix it once i figure out how. lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it belongs to the wonderful Sarah Dessen**

* * *

After we untangled ourselves from each other the doorbell rang. Dexter took my hand as we walked downstairs. Dexter went and sat on the couch while I went to answer the door. As

soon as I opened the door I got bombarded with hugs from what looked like John Miller, Ted, and Lucas. Questions flew out of their mouths like jets. "Are you okay, Where's Dexter, Who

hurt you?" Dexter had now walked up by me when they saw him they all ran to him and hugged him making him loose his balance and fall. "What's your problem guys" Dexter yelled. "We

thought you guys were dead" John Miller said. "Wait wait wait, what?" I asked. "Some guy name Brian or something came up to us and said that some guy came and hit you and your

boyfriend got in the way so he "took out the trash."" Lucas said quickly. "Why would som-" I started, but then had a flash back.

"I'm sorry Brian I just don't think we are going to work out." I said last year to my now ex. "I though you loved my Remy, please we can get through this" he said. "I don't think so" I said

shaking my head. "Fine I guess I'll have to kill you!" He shouted. "The hell you will" I replied and stormed out.

Now back in the present I gasp. "Remy, Remy What's wrong" Dexter said worriedly. I walked up to Lucas "did this guy have black hair and squinty eyes?" I rushed through the words like I

was drunk. Lucas though a bit and said "yah he did why?" By that point I was shaking with fear. Dexter came over and held me still trying to make me not shake. "I know him, I dated him

last year and when I broke up with him he said he would find me and hurt me if not kill me." Dexter froze, eyes wide, just staring at me. "Did you guys tell him where I lived or anything" I

asked. They all looked at each other and Ted said "Well he kind of rode with us and we just realized he's not here anymore" Without saying a word I ran outside in the snow to the

mailbox. I knew it would be in there. As soon as I opened it I saw something silver, a necklace with the word Love on it. I picked it up and ran back inside. "this is the necklace he gave to

me and then I gave it back when we broke up."

* * *

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! HELP! please R&R**


	4. D and R 4ever Chapter 4

**proceed- then review**

* * *

"It was exactly a year ago, same day just different year." Dexter hugged me from behind and put his head on my shoulder. "I won't let him touch you" he whispered into my ear. I laid my

hand on his. I walked to the kitchen, everyone following. I got out 5 drinks, and passed them out. "So now what?" I asked looking down suddenly interested in my feet. "I think you're

going to need somebody with you at all times" Lucas replied. I slid down the fridge and sat on the ground, rubbing my hands over my face. Dexter came and sat down next to me as the

rest of the band left the room to give us privacy.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." He said trying to calm me down. I didn't know how I was going to tell him this, so I just spat it out. "It's not because he, he, was from Spinnerbait" I spat out

quickly. I felt Dexter's arm around me tense. "Hey it's okay, as long as you didn't like any of there music" Dexter said not mad at all. "I dated him for 3 days because he started scaring me

and I didn't know he was in Spinnerbait until the other day, when I got one of those ads in the mail saying something about them." I said as Dexter rubbed my shoulder. "Are you mad at

me" I said looking up at him. "I could never, ever get mad at you and even if I did it wouldn't stop me from loving you." He lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me. Even if the world

was ending I wouldn't have known it. It was just me and Dexter enjoying a world that was problem free. Just me and Dexter kissing under the moonlight. Just me and Dexter wishing

upon shooting starts. Just me and Dexter kissing and loving with no regret. Just me and Dexter knowing each others secrets and ways of life, but of course it was also me and Dexter

getting interrupted by Ted, Lucas, and John Miller. "Hey sorry to disturb you in your moment of peace, but don't we have a battle plan to plan?" Dexter stood up and reached his hand

down to me, I took it and he pulled me up. I went and sat on the counter chair. "Can't we just forget about it?" I complained "Wow Dex your kiss must have really brain washed her

because if you don't remember, this guy said he would KILL you." Ted said, stating something true. "Fine, then can we at least pick up tomorrow, it's getting late" I said looking at the

clock which read 11.03. "Yah, lets do that, but Dexter has to stay with you, just to play it safe." Lucas said sounding tired. "I don't mind" I said as Dexter came over and out his chin on my

head. "Well you two love birds get some sleep" John Miller said as they walked out leaving me and Dexter with the house to ourselves.

I turned around in the chair and said "This is stupid, you know that right?" He had a smile on his lips and said "You're usless to me dead." Now I had a smile on my lips. "He's not going to

even come here." I stated. "Well then i guess i should leave if he cancelled our reservations here tonight." Dexter started walking out the door, but before he opened it I grabbed his arm

and kissed him whispering against his lips "I think you should stay, just in case" We both laughed. "I might need my knight in shining armor to annoy him so bad that he runs away calling

for his mommy." Dexter put both his arms around my waist and pulled me right up against his body. I put my head under his chin and he kissed the top of my head. "You and me forever,

babe" he said into my hair. I looked up "Don't call me babe."

* * *

**how was that? give me some ideas im stumped**


	5. D and R 4ever Chapter 5

Tell me if you think this is a good ending, i think it is, but i want to know your opinion. If this is the last chapter then thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

After watching movie number two I began to fall asleep. I put my head in Dexter's lap and yawned. "You tired so soon" Dexter taunted. "Yep I am" I said not having enough strength to

say anything else. "Lets not fall asleep on the coach" Dexter said getting up. "No I'm to tired" I yawned. Dexter bent down and put one arm under my knees and the other arm under my

back. He picked me up and carried me up stairs to my room. Once we walked in he pushed the covers over and put me down then he covered me up and kissed me on the forehead

saying goodnight. He started walking out, but I laced my fingers into his and pulled him onto the bed. He laughed and I knew I was never going to hear the end of that. He took his shirt

off and laid down next to me putting his arm around my waist. Goodnight I thought, but I was too close to falling asleep to actually talk.

In the middle of the night I woke up thinking I heard something. I got up and went to see. I crept quietly through the halls to the bathroom. I opened the door and went to go check

behind the curtain. Right when I was about to push the curtain aside someone grabbed me from behind. I let out a scream, but I didn't last long. He put a hand over my mouth, I started

to squirm. "Hey, anymore noise and I tell my buddy to pull the trigger on your little friend in there. I started breathing hard, my palms getting sweaty. I bit his hand and he jerked away.

"What do you want, Brain" I said still strong. Brian pushed me against the wall trying to kiss me. He put a hand around my wrist tightly and said "You were supposed to be dating me you-

" "Wanna bet" Dexter said behind Brian. As soon as Brian turned around Dexter punched him right in the face. I sunk to the ground, Dexter came running over to me. I got up and ran to

the toliet and threw-up. Dexter held my hair back. When I got up he hugged me so tightly, but it didn't hurt it felt good. "Did he hurt you?" Dexter said almost to tears "I'm fine I just think

he bruised my wrist, how did you get away?" I said almost to tears myself. "What do you mean?" he asked taking my face in his hands. "He told me that if I screamed or did anything

stupid he buddy would pull the trigger on you" I said, and that was it I couldn't take it anymore I burst into tears. Dexter held me close. When I looked up he wiped away all my tears and

I could see that he cried to. I wipe away his tears and he picked me up bridle style and carried me over Brian and out the door. He picked up the phone and dialed a number I memorize a

long time ago, The yellow house. When he hung up he said "They're on there way."

Moments later the white van pulled up and 3 guys jumped out, still tired I guessed. "What happened" Lucas mumbled. "Brian came here." That woke them up. "WHAT!" they shouted.

"He's up stairs unconscious" Dexter said "Did you punch him?" John Miller asked. "What else was I supposed to do? He had Remy." They all looked at me and saw how tightly I was

hanging on to Dexter and the look on my face. "What now?" Ted asked. Everyone looked at me so I said "Come on I have an idea." We all went upstairs and carried Brian down, he

wasn't the lightest. We put him in the car and drove to a Bar out of town. We snuck him in and made it look like he was passed out drunk. As we drove home I fell asleep with my head on

Dexter's shoulder. I woke up when we were turning back onto my rode. Everyone was still up. Dexter was looking out the window, his arm still around me. When we all got inside and

Ted, Lucas, and John Miller crashed on the couches. Dexter and I headed towards the kitchen. I sat down on the stool and put my head on the counter. "I'm so sorry, Remy" I looked at

him. I was the one who dumped Brian and went looking in the house without waking Dexter up. "Why are you sorry? " I asked "Cause if I were awake you wouldn't have to had gone

through that." he said looking at me. "It wasn't your fault and I don't want to hear another word about you being sorry, got it?" I said looking back at him. "But I-" he didn't finish because

the distance between us was closed and my mouth was on his. When the kiss ended and I looked up Dexter was staring at me with those eyes, the ones that said his love for me was

endless, blissful, and wonderful. And maybe just maybe I started to believe in love too..

* * *

**Tell me if you want more! Please my only wish is for you to review!**

**Love Always,**

**Tay-Pay a.k.a T-Mikoolieo**


	6. D and R 4ever Chapter 6

**what shoud i add next?**

* * *

Dexter and I sat at the table, quiet, but peaceful. It was the morning after the incident with Brian and Dexter and I were the only ones up. I got up and took Dexter's and my plate to the

sink. I looked out the window to see that it was going to be a stormy day… great first Brian and now rain. Dexter came over and snaked his arms around my waist. I love that feeling. The

feeling of him like he's my own personal sun. I could go dance in the rain and if Dexter was there I would never know it was raining. "You okay?" Dexter said while kissing my neck. I

shivered. "Yah, I just want to forget about it though." I said turning around so I was right up against Dexter. "I will make sure we never have to talk about it again." he said as he put his

forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my head. Dexter may have promised that we would never talk about it, but it will always be in the back of my head haunting

me. Every year on that date I will think about Brian and how much I hate his guts, but also how Dexter saved me. Not that I would want to think about Dexter getting hurt.

I heard a crash in the living room and Dexter ran to the room, me tagging along right behind him. What I saw was NOT what I expected. John Miller had fallen off the couch and landed on

Ted, who rolled out from under him and hit the coffee table which caused the bowl on the table to hit Lucas on the head. Oh god. Dexter by far wasn't the only klutz. "God, John Miller

can't you ever give anyone some peace and quiet?" Ted yelled. I cracked a smile. John Miller just pulled the blanket off the couch and went back to bed. Ted and Lucas both got up and

started hitting him with pillows. Dexter and I just walked up to my room leaving them to fight. "so to forget, what do you want to do today?" Dexter said, sitting next to me on the bed. "I

don't know, something fun, but lazy" I wasn't in the mood to use to much energy. "How about a movie and then dinner? My treat" Dexter offered. I thought for a moment. "Seems lazy

enough, sure" I said taking his hand and heading to the computer to look up times. "No, No, No" Dexter scolded shutting my laptop. "We are going to sneak into a random movie" he said.

"What?" I asked. "Oh come on it will be fun" and without a chance to answer he picked me up and took me downstairs. "Hey, guys we're going to the movies, okay" Dexter said. "yah

okay." Ted said, more interested in beating up John Miller.

Dexter loaded me into the car and buckled my seatbelt for me. "I think I can do that myself" I said pulling at my seatbelt. "I know it's fun." he said with a smug look. We backed out of my

driveway and Dexter set his hand on my knee, acting like my rock warm, but solid. He kept me tied down to the earth.

A little while later we arrived at the movies. "If we get caught I'm just a helpless little girl that you kidnapped, Okay" I said smiling. "Yah, sure" Dexter said while leaning over to kiss my

cheek.

We walked to the back and opened up one of the fire exit doors, we crawled in and then snuck to one of the seats in the back. Once seated I looked at the screen. Oh great just the

movie I wanted to see. I think I saw the preview and it said it was called "How to tame your teenager" what a movie. I looked over at Dexter he had his head in his hands laughing a

little. I pulled the armrest up and leaned against Dexter. "You want to stay and watch this?" Dexter said putting his arm around me. "Yah, I need to know more information on how to

tame you." I whispered in his ear. "Humph" Dexter said and he took his arms and crossed them around his chest. "Oh come on I didn't mean it, Dex" I said sitting up straight and hugging

him. He shook me off. "Pwease forgive me, baby" I got closer and kissed him on the cheek. He shook his head "Pwease" I said pulling his head toward mine and kissing him. "THIS IS WHY

WE NEED TO TAME OUT TEENS, LOOK AT THIS!" Some old lady was pointing at us. "It was all her, I swear" Dexter said pointing to me. I looked at him like WHAT and then we both got up

and ran out of there. "My fault?" I asked. Hey, now its fair. "Fine" I took his hand as we walked back to the car, satisfied.

* * *

** i highly recomend the Dead is series!**


End file.
